


Chaotic at Heart

by Ray_the_Ravenous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jacob is an idiot, M/M, arno is adorable, soft, undefined setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_the_Ravenous/pseuds/Ray_the_Ravenous
Summary: Short and Fluffy
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Chaotic at Heart

The room was filled by the soft sound of the rain that had been calmly washing over the city for the past few days.

A cold but cozy atmosphere surrounded him. He had been sitting at the desk with a stack of paperwork scattered in front of him for the past hour or so, but he hardly concluded anything.

Deciding to call it a day, he got up from his chair and went into the sitting room. He headed straight to the kettle, the idea of a warm cup of earl grey already warming his stomach. He started it and sat by the window, entranced by the lulling sound of the rain outside.

\------------------------------------------------------

He took the steaming mug in his hands, the metal of the rings clanking against the creamy white porcelain.

When he stepped in the sitting room, he spotted a chestnut ponytail hanging from the back of the couch.

Smiling to himself, he circled the sofa to look at the sleeping form in front of him.

Arno was sleeping peacefully, slouched on one side, arms circling his knees. He was still dressed with his blue vest and white button up, and was slightly shivering.

"Silly french, he must be freezing" Jacob thought. He settled the mug down on the table, he took the blanket that hanged from the armrest of the armchair.

He soflty laid it on the sleeping man who stirred slightly, the hint of a smile gracing his lips.

Jacob heart melted at that adorable sight.

At that moment the door opened and Evie walked inside.

"Hi Jacob, I-"

"Hush!" Jacob signed to her to keep silent, gesturing at Arno.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see him" she whispered.

Jacob just smiled ad glanced back at the other man's peaceful features.

"Long day, huh?" she gestured at Arno

He nodded.

"I'll be in the study if you need me" She patted him on the shoulder and walked past him.

When he heard the soft clicking of the study door closing, he got up and headed to the kitchen with a smile plastered on his face and a cheesy idea in mind.

Arno was going to love this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up nicely rested. A timid sun was filtering through the curtains. The birds outside were chirping and the rain had stopped.

He stretched his arms and yawned. He was about to get up when he noticed the blanket that wasn't previously there. A bit confused he glanced to his right and saw a warm cup of tea, a chocolate and a small slip of paper.

He grabbed the letter and opened it. It was written with a scribbled handwriting that belonged to one person and one person only.

" I thought you could use something to warm you up

Jacob"

A little heart was drawn close to his signature.

"Unbelievable" he thought trying to make sense of whatever was happening.

In that moment Evie strolled by the room.

"Oh, you're finally awake" she said without really acknowledging him, making herself busy with whatever she was doing.

"yeah, huh.. Do you know where's Jacob?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh? He went out about fifteen minutes ago, he said he needed to buy you something, he didn't really specify what" and with that she was out in the study again.

Arno was left alone with his tea and message, stunned.

He took the mug between his hands, warmth radiating through his fingers, up to his arms.

He sighed, content.

"Stupide Anglaise" he muttered between sips, blushing the color of a cherry.


End file.
